Never Imagined
by JessM21
Summary: But if you could choose that… that none of this had happened... - I'd choose for it to happen again. For sure.


Hello! I'm back with another one-shot. I've been off quite a while, lots of things to do when moving out. Hopefully you'll forgive me and give my story a chance. All reviews welcome :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko T.

* * *

**Never Imagined**

- Could you please let me go back? I haven't been home for weeks Inuyasha.

- You just went last month! What can be so good about the other side?

- I want to see my family! Is it that hard for you to understand?!

Her eyes started to fill up with tears. They had been through this fight before, but he was way too stubborn to let her go. After taking a few seconds for recovering herself, she spoke again.

- I'm leaving anyways! I shouldn't be asking for your permission.

- Keh! There's no way in hell you'll leave!

His reaction took longer than he thought, because she was already at the edge of the well preparing herself to jump in. In a fast hop he was blocking her way inside the wooden structure. A few meters away, a peculiar threesome watched the scene.

- When will Inuyasha grow up? He shouldn't be making her mad. – The little fox demon looked up at the monk.

- I'm afraid, my dear friend, that he's got a long way to go with the ladies.

- Look who's talking. – Sango chuckled while looking at Miroku, who just stared at her with narrow eyes.

Back at the meadow, Kagome was getting tired of the hanyou's behavior, but deep inside she enjoyed the fact he was jealous of her leaving every time.

- I'm coming then. I can't let you waste any time back at your place. As soon as you're done with your stupid exams we're coming back!

- What?! I need some rest! You might as well go somewhere to change that idiotic attitude of yours.

- You've got no choice! – He said, folding his arms as to let her know that the discussion was over.

- Fine. But if you ever bother me back there I swear I'll lock you up on that tree again, and I mean it Inuyasha!

She jumped into the darkness of the well, followed by the amber gaze of Inuyasha. Sighing, the curious trio behind the bushes started heading back towards Kaede's village.

There was still a lot of light when they arrived to the girl's era. The smell of food coming from the house made his stomach leap of happiness, and she could tell by the glistening in his eyes. She laughed a little inside.

They made their way straight to the kitchen, just in time for having lunch with her family. While the hanyou basically devoured his plate, she told her brother the stories about monsters and her latest battles at the feudal era.

- Mhm! This feels so good! I'm glad to be back home – she said, while stretching her arms up, - I think I'll go take a bath and sleep a little afterwards. Sota, do you mind staying with him for a couple of hours?

Inuyasha looked at her in suspicion. He thought of refusing at first, kind of irritated on being treated like a child who needed to be taken care of. But he was sure there was nothing interesting on waiting for Kagome as she did her stuff, so he just replied with a growl.

- No problem, sis. Come friend, let's go outside. – The young kid stood up and exited the house, followed by the half demon.

She rushed upstairs to prepare the bathtub, and then went back to her room to grab clean clothes. Apparently, his brother had managed to lighten up Inuyasha's mood because now he ran around the garden chasing Buyo the cat, with Sota cracking of laughter. Kagome couldn't help but smile; she loved watching him at ease.

The bubbly bath had a soothing effect on her, because as soon as she was done, her eyes were claiming some rest. She threw herself on her bed, not caring about pulling over the covers, and in minutes she was sound asleep.

It took no time for the hanyou to grow impatient, since her grandpa had decided that he was strong enough to help him carry boxes around the shrine. He ran away as soon as he had the chance and went bursting straight to Kagome's room.

- Hey Kagome! What's taking you so… - he stopped right on his tracks as he noticed she was completely out. – _Damn Kagome, making me work while she's sleeping._

He stood there, somewhat mesmerized on the peacefulness that her face radiated. Her soft, even breathing was the only thing he could hear in the room, and it made him shiver.

Settling at her chair near the desk where she kept her stuff, he put his sword aside and watched her contentedly. He noticed she quivered slightly with the breeze coming from the window, so he stood up and pulled the bed covers over her fragile body. Her arms and neck relaxed as she felt the warmth of the fabric.

The sun was starting to set as the alarm rang. Inuyasha was about to crash the clock again when the girl's hand pushed the button to turn it off, saving him from being sat for sure.

- Inu…yasha? What are you doing here? – She looked at him with sleepy eyes and messy hair. He had to admit she looked quite pretty under the dim light.

- What do you think?

- I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really tired and I haven't slept very well lately. But I'll get to study now, and we can leave tomorrow after my test. Alright?

- Keh.

He noticed how her mood had improved with just a little rest, thinking maybe he was indeed pushing her too hard. After all, she was completely human, unlike him.

- Inuyasha, dear! – Kagome's mom knocked on the door – Do you mind giving me a hand on the kitchen? Noodles will be ready soon.

- Noodles?! – He jumped from his chair and reached the door. – You go ahead and study.

- Thanks - She gave him a sweet, reassuring smile before he closed the door behind him.

It was now dark outside, and after an hour or so of reading, she decided she had done enough for the day. The girl joined the rest downstairs to grab dinner.

- So Kagome, are you ready for your test tomorrow?

- Yeah, I think so. I feel a lot better now that I had some time to study.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. There was a certain feeling of guilt, because he knew how much she had given up until then to help him. The truth was that he hadn't been quite grateful to her. He continued to eat in silence, listening to their conversation.

- So, doggy ears, are you staying tonight? – Sota asked.

- Er, I… - he met her brown eyes staring at him anxiously.

- I believe it's a little late for you to go home by yourself dear. You can always stay here.

- Um, sure, if Kagome doesn't mind.

- Mhm, not at all. I'll go to make your bed.

_Did she just… did she smile at me? Does she really want me to stay? _He shook off the thoughts from his head before his heart left his chest. He was nervous, more than he'd like to admit.

He sat in front of the box with images that the family had at the main room, staring and lost in thought. The hanyou wasn't used to be treated like he belonged, like he was family. And yet there he was, at Kagome's house spending the night.

- Are you ok? – Her sweet voice interrupted the mess he was making in his mind.

- Y... yeah, I was just… forget about it.

- You can come now, your bed's ready. I know you don't sleep a lot but… maybe it serves you well. You also seem kinda tired.

- Keh. – He replied, and followed her silently upstairs.

The only light in the room came from the small lamp at her nightstand. She was wearing a light red robe that showed her shoulders and ended just above her knees. He blushed at the thought of how soft her skin must feel, but quickly turned around to hide his gaze. He settled on the floor where she had spread a few blankets with his head on his hand. Suddenly, she broke the silence.

- Inuyasha? – He turned around to find her seating at the edge of her bed, staring at him with warm eyes. – Thanks for letting me come. I really needed it.

- Would you rather live here all the time Kagome?

His voice sounded deeper than he hoped for, so he searched for her eyes waiting for a reaction. She seemed surprised, but soon her face softened.

- Well, I don't think I could do that anymore. I mean… I already got used to traveling and having everyone around, so…

- But if you could chose that… that none of this had happened…

Kagome leaned forward, just enough to put a finger over his lips. His face went totally red, while the girl's heart raced. She had never allowed herself to touch him this way, but he didn't seem unpleased.

- I'd choose for it to happen again. For sure. – She smiled.

- Kagome… - his voice sounded more like a purr. In seconds, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She had no time to reply, since his lips instantly crashed on hers.

He kissed her softly, sweetly, as if he were trying to tell her everything he could never put on words. Kagome closed her eyes and threw her arms over his shoulders, while his arms brought her closer by the waist. They broke apart at the lack of air. For a few seconds, chocolate and amber eyes stared at each other in complete silence. They could only hear their uneven breathing.

- Inuyasha, I… - she tried to speak, to let him know everything was fine, but she still felt like she had a bunch of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

- Have you… have you decided what you'll do? When all this is over? – The anxious look came up to his face once more.

- That's what you've been worrying about lately?

Kagome stood up straightening her dress, taking his hand to stand him up. She sat back at the edge of her bed and he followed.

- I've wondered about it…– She waited, unsure of what he expected for an answer. – Have you thought about it yourself?

He nodded, not meeting her gaze. If there was one thing he was sure of, that was the fact that he didn't want to lose her. And he was willing to give up on his desire of becoming a full-fledged demon if that made her stay. But he couldn't tell her that, he would never push her that way.

- I don't think you should worry about it just yet. The only thing I know is… I really want to spend as much time as I have left with you… - Her bright smile seemed to light up the whole room. He looked at her confused, while he processed her words. – Of course, that is if you…

Inuyasha brought his arms around her once more, inhaling as much of her scent as he could.

- Damn it Kagome. I really was afraid that… that you didn't want to be around me.

- Why would you think that?

- You know… I've never felt like I belonged somewhere…

- But you do, Inuyasha. You belong with us… with me.

All of his doubts rushed out of his body and he crushed her again against him in a passionate kiss. This time it was desperate, hungry, he needed her as much as she needed him. He cupped the back of her head and carefully rested her on the bed. His body was half covering hers, his hands lingering over her arms and hips. She circled his neck and brought him closer, and the kiss became deeper. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the increasing heat between them made them stop. He rested his forehead on hers, staring, as to reassure himself he was really with her.

- I want to be with you too. – He finally managed to say, caressing the soft skin of her face.

- Then be.

He shifted as to get up and go back to his spot but she stopped him. Kagome moved her body over to leave enough space in her bed for him.

- Please, stay with me. – Her pleading eyes met his. Startled, he nodded and slid under the covers right next to her. His left arm traveled around her waist. – I love you Inuyasha.

- Kagome… I love you. – And with a smile on their faces, they drifted off to sleep.

The morning light coming from the window made him wake, just to find a small, fragile body entwined in his. He couldn't believe it was Kagome who slept peacefully in his arms. She noticed him move and opened her eyes to meet the golden gaze staring at her.

- Morning.

- You sleep well?

- Mhm. You? – She was still nervous, but the feeling of his warmth surrounding her was enough to keep her from escaping.

- I never imagined sleeping in a real bed could be this good – he smiled at her, sincere and loving.

- Glad you liked it. – She looked at the clock on her nightstand and jumped of her bed. - Jeez! I'm running late! I can't fail this test!

And just like that she ran off to get ready. Inuyasha watched her, quite amused at the show. _Idiot, she'll never change. _After that night, he decided that he was going to cherish every single moment he could spend with Kagome. Hopefully, the future would be as bright as the early sun.

_The End_

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
